


A Wish

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Daydreaming, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Cas realizes he does wish for something for himself.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt fascinatedfor the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc** and Castiel at the spn_bigpretzel.

Castiel listened as Dean and Sam drunkenly listed the things they wish had happened differently for each other in the past. One they got past the ridiculous things that even Cas knew were wrong the rest of the things sounded nice. They both wanted a world where there was no need for hunters. Dean would own his a garage and Sam would own the quirkiest book shop.  
It sounded like a nice life to him. That made Cas think about his own life and what would he change. The only thing he would add to his life would be Meg.


End file.
